


【摸鱼】Weather

by pdddyxl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 快速摸鱼，写写神棍文学。





	【摸鱼】Weather

男孩儿每天清晨都来镇上的小教堂里祷告，早起工作的人总能看到他屈膝跪在十字架前的软垫上，手里握着神父送给他的十字架，口中念念有词，看起来比真正的教徒还诚恳。这是镇上每一个人口中的笑话，没有灵魂的蓝血种竟然也模仿着人类的样子开始学会搞什么「信仰」说什么「祷告」了。要知道他不过是个随着机械与工业而来的附属品，没有意识、没有灵魂，甚至连「人」都算不上，不过是个脏兮兮的奴隶罢了。  
镇上没有保证奴隶生活的法律，大家都把这个行为异常蓝血种当成是个笑柄，每天用这个打趣他，侮辱他，看他的笑话，茶余饭后，以此为乐。  
某段时间镇上的警官们最喜欢干的事情，就是打趣这个脑袋不太灵光的蓝血种。他们抢走他的十字架扔来扔去，故意问他这是什么，问他有没有灵魂，问他像他这样的异血种也可以祷告吗？神不会嫌他脏吗？然后看着男孩蓝着脸的样子哄然大笑。  
他并非头脑不灵光，只是来自遥远到几乎与世隔绝的南方，男孩儿并不懂得这些红血族的生活方式。最开始他还会认真解释，告诉他们不可以侮辱神明，因为父曾经告诉过他，就算是异血种，只要足够诚恳，信仰坚定，也可以得到救赎。但是当那些警官几次把他的十字架扔到脏兮兮的马厩，趁他伸长了胳膊去捡的时候踹他的屁股，把他的裤子脱下来用阴茎操他的腿，最后还要把他关在里面让他反省，强迫他不吃不喝的和马呆上一天一夜之后，男孩儿便变得更加沉默寡言了。自此之后见到那些穿戴整齐的警官，他都只会低着头攥紧手中的十字架快步离开，不再理会他们的嘲笑和挑衅。  
虽然每天都在做沉重得可怕的工作，可是男孩儿的身子发育的还算不结实，除了身材看起来比同龄人纤细那么一些之外，他几乎和周围的其他红血族的男孩子没有区别。只是因为成长环境的不同更加纯粹、更加可爱，并且因为语言不熟练而更加沉默寡言而已。  
男孩儿是在随带他来到这个小镇的主人去城里的时候见到神父的，他每周都会去一次，在主人去交货的时候跑去城里的教堂祷告。这里的教堂比镇上更大，装修更精致，墙壁上画满了关于众神降临和传教的壁画，他就是在这里遇到了他的父，是那个男人将十字架递给他，告诉他信仰的真谛，教他祷告，甚至还教会了他当地的语言。神父告诉他在这里，男孩儿十七八岁的年纪才刚刚算得上成年，而在蓝血种中，十四岁的男性就已经可以结婚生子，要开始出门工作，养家糊口了。  
男孩儿所在的地方崇尚自然，保有着古老、原始但却血腥的文化，他们不懂得教育，男孩儿自然也就不懂得性又或者人性。甚至在那些警官嘲笑他的时候，他只是隐隐感觉到恶意，需要避开，在他们扒下他的裤子猥亵他的时候，他也只是模糊的感觉到痛苦，以及展露出身体的羞耻。但是他却不知道那种感觉具体是什么，以及为什么自己会有这样的感觉。  
男孩儿每天都在认真地祷告，希望神能告诉他答案，而最近他却越发的迷惑了起来，他越来越多的梦到他的父。那个男人在梦中拥抱他、抚摸他、触碰他，用手指开拓他从未被人触碰的穴，他知道那个人的手指是怎样的触感，因为父曾经在递给他十字架的时候触碰过他。那是温暖的、厚重的手掌，略显粗糙的指腹推开他紧致的肠肉，撑开他狭窄的穴。男人用同那些警官同样、但是更加巨大灼热的器官进入了他的身体。最开始男孩儿忍不住的哭泣，因为他感到畏惧，畏惧自己的穴吃不下那么大的东西，不能承受父给他的教导与爱。但是最后男孩儿感到舒适，他觉得全身酥麻且放松，软乎乎的像是泡在热水里，但却又没有完全得到释放和满足。  
伴随着这样的梦，男孩儿越来越多的在某种异常的状态下醒来。他时常发现自己的下体不像平常那样下垂，而是可笑的肿起，带着些许想要释放的感觉，有点类似于平时的尿意，但是却又不完全相同。最开始男孩儿吓坏了，他几乎不敢触碰自己那个肿起的器官，他以为自己病了，紧张的跑到卫生间里偷偷对着自己的下体查看，在他发现那个东西会随着时间自己消肿的时候，他便也不那么紧张了。但是自从有一次男孩儿因为下体太过难受而不知所措，懵懵懂懂的撸动抚摸自己，最后达到了高潮、体验到了射精的快感之后，他便食髓知味。男孩儿在模糊之间认识到这似乎是一种罪恶的欢愉，但是他同父隐瞒了下来，依旧忍不住模仿梦的内容，反复玩弄自己的后穴和阴茎，并且从中汲取快感。  
在他又一次被镇上的警官脱下裤子扔到马厩里，被那些人玩弄屁股的时候，有个警官用手指操了他那个随便舔舔就变得湿漉漉软乎乎的小洞，并且嘲笑他的纵欲，断言他已经被鸡奸过，并质问他的信仰。这时候男孩儿才认识到事情的严重性，才认识到自己的错误。他跑去城里的教堂，坐在教堂的最后排听着神父为信徒们讲解圣经。所有人都埋头看着手中的圣经译本，只有男孩儿看着神父，他看着神父宽厚的手掌，神父薄薄的唇，他看着神父走动时黑袍泛起的褶皱，幻想着神父阴茎的尺寸，好奇那根性器是否同他梦中的一样灼热巨大，足够把他的小洞完全撑开、 填满，把他操的止不住的流水儿，让他的身体成为储存神父精液的圣杯。  
而似乎光是这样想想，他的后面便已经开始滴滴答答的淌水儿，湿透了的穴像是盛不住那么多液体似的，湿淋淋的弄脏了他的内裤。男孩儿对自己控制不住的欲望感到痛苦，他在宣讲之后留下来，同神父诉说自己的罪孽与痛苦，想要请求神的惩罚和断罪，以此来澄澈自我的灵魂。

 

“我梦到您。”  
男孩儿坐在告解室里，用不太标准的当地语言说着，他的双手合十，像是抓住救命稻草一般的握紧了自己手中的十字架。  
“那是怎样的梦呢？”  
神父询问他，声音沙哑而又沉重，从隔板外传来，仿佛又近又远，亦如梦中一样令人全身发软的性感。  
“是一个…旖旎的梦，”男孩儿停顿了一下，又继续说到，“我梦到您触碰我、打开我、进入我，和镇上的那些警官对我做的一样，用精液喂饱了我。但是您却比他们做的更温柔，让我觉得更舒服，让我控制不住自己的想法，更加贪婪的想要从您这里汲取更多。我想要含住您的阴茎，想要被您的精液填满，想要在圣坛前吮吸您的性器，想要为您所用，在您讲教时藏在将台下为您口交，我想要成为储存您精液的杯——”  
男孩啜泣到，诚恳的低下了头。  
“父，求您惩罚我吧，我承认我有罪，我是个不听话的坏孩子。”  
“那些警官？”  
神父若有所思的重复道，随后让他的男孩儿从那个狭窄的隔间中走出来，脱掉自己的衣服跪在他的面前。男孩儿颤抖着，顺从的屈膝下跪，脱掉自己脏兮兮的工装，暴露出自己年轻却有些过分纤细的身体。  
“你要为落在你身上的每一鞭道谢。”父这么说着，看着男孩儿单薄的肩膀明显有些畏惧的瑟缩了一下。  
“是的，父，我会的，谢谢您。”  
尽管对于疼痛感到害怕，但是男孩儿依旧乖顺且诚恳的小声回复了父的话。他在每一鞭打下来的时候都颤巍巍地、无比诚恳地道谢，感谢教育他的父，感谢他所信任的神明。灼热发紫的鞭痕错落有致的显现在他骨骼凸出的脊背上，顺着他的脊椎延伸，一直隐没到他宽松的长裤之下。他的痛苦、他的罪恶和他的诚恳把他点缀的就像是个被扯断了翅膀的、扭曲的悬挂着的天使，肮脏、悲惨却又美丽而纯粹。  
神父在惩罚过后抱住了他的男孩儿，温柔的抚摸过他打着卷儿的深色卷发，亲吻着他柔软的唇，轻轻触摸着他背部肿起发紫的鞭痕，贴近他的耳边，安慰似的告诉他他已经得到了神的原谅。  
“明天的布道您会到镇上去吗？”男孩抱紧了眼前的男人，拽着父的袍子，颤巍巍的哭着询问。  
“求求您，您可以将我带走吗？”  
男孩儿的声音柔软却又绝望，比起请求，那听起来更像是来自远方的求助。  
“如果你想，我会如你所愿。”  
父这么答到。

——男孩儿看到了来自神的微光。

Fin


End file.
